Toadette And Tubba Blubba
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After having heard of a special pink diamond that turns anything into sweet strawberry cupcakes, Toadette comes sneaking into Tubba Blubba's castle to retrieve it. Unfortunately, in the process of getting it, she accidentally awakes Tubba Blubba, who doesn't take kindly to strangers snooping around in his lair!
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette And Tubba Blubba  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: The Year Of Toadette goes off with a roaring start, but in this exciting adventure starring the plucky young Toadette once more, she comes against a foe who's too much for her... and speaking of which, why hasn't anyone tried to write a fanfic about Tubba Blubba? That's quite odd, indeed.

* * *

Tubba Blubba snored loudly in his bedroom as his guards, which were green colored Clubbas, patrolled the hallways, ensuring that no one got in, or out. Toadette somehow managed to sneak in, trying to no alert anyone of her presence as she slowly snuck about, managing to reach the top of the castle as she made her way into Tubba's bedroom.

"All right, that special pink diamond that turns even the grossest objects into sweet strawberry cupcake has to be around here somewhere..." Toadette mumbled quietly to herself as she stayed as stealthy as possible. She looked around the bedroom, looking up and gasping as she found the shining, bright diamond on the drawer. "Bingo!"

Watching Tubba turn in his bed, Toadette dashed towards the drawer, picking up the diamond and looking at it for a few seconds, her eyes sparkling as she felt overjoyed, placing the diamond away in her right dress pocket as she slowly made her way out, only for the floor to creak loudly each time she took a step. Watching Tubba mumble in his sleep, Toadette slowly made her way to the door, looking out to make sure there were no guards in the way. She smiled, going through the door as she turned around, surprised that Tubba didn't awaken from the creaking floor.

"Phew," Toadette sighed of relief as she wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap, "That Tubba Blubba fella sure is a deep sleeper."

"_WHO SAID THAT!?_" Tubba exclaimed loudly as he jumped up, spotting Toadette in the doorway. He growled as he squinted his eyes, pointing at Toadette with his right hand as he bellowed angrily, "**THIEF!** WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SNEAKING INTO _MY_ CASTLE!"

"D'oh!" Toadette exclaimed as she was caught in the act, dashing away as fast as possible as Tubba jumped out of bed, smashing the door to pieces as he bellowed loudly, enough to shake the entire castle. All of the Clubbas were alerted as they tried tossing their maces at Toadette, who managed to dodge them as she headed downstairs.

"_**COME BACK HERE!**_" Tubba exclaimed as he slammed through the floor, cornering Toadette, who stumbled back in shock as Tubba panted heavily, approaching her as there was no way for Toadette to get past him.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was trying to find a way to get past Tubba Blubba, who blocked her only way of escape. As Tubba roared loudly, Toadette looked down, gulping to see that she was several stories above the ground level.

"You're not getting away with my diamond!" Tubba exclaimed as he charged towards Toadette. "Get over here!"

Toadette took in a deep breath as she jumped into the air, spinning her pink pigtails together as she flew above the charging Tubba, who gawked as he looked around for Toadette, glancing up to see her flying. He bellowed angrily as he attempted to suck her in.

"Eep!" Toadette exclaimed as she tried flying away, feeling Tubba's strong sucking pull her in as she got caught in Tubba's mouth. squirming out of his mouth as she jumped down, heading towards the ground floor as she then started hovering again, using her pink pigtails.

Tubba bellowed angrily as he stomped several times in anger, jumping after her and smashing through the ground floor as Toadette ran out of the castle, with the various Clubbas chasing her as Toadette ran like the wind, trying her best to escape with the diamond in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette ran away from the castle as fast as possible, only to fall back on her butt as Tubba Blubba emerged out of the yellow ground, roaring as he pounded his chest several times. Toadette gulped as she wet herself a bit, trembling as she was too frightened to get up.

"All right, diamond thief," Tubba Blubba growled as he approached Toadette, moving his fingers about. "Give me back the diamond, or I'm going to give you such nightmares that you will regret it!"

Toadette gulped as she stood up, attempting to stand up for herself as she held her hands together, shaking her head. "N-no way! I claim this diamond to have all the yummy sweets to myself!"

Tubba glared at Toadette as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Isn't that a bit selfish for a young girl like you?"

Toadette shook her arms about as she puffed her cheeks up. "I may be stubborn, but I'm not selfish! I'm just using the diamond for what it is!" She then blew a raspberry at Tubba as she dashed right past him.

Tubba bellowed angrily as he began stomping the ground, causing a tremor to occur as Toadette fell flat on her face, dropping the diamond. Toadette gasped, looking up to see the diamond shining in front of her as Tubba jumped in front of it, turning to Toadette.

"You know what, I was fond of this diamond," Tubba stated as he glared at Toadette, "But I can always find a new one. Meanwhile, I doubt there's another diamond that grants you sugary sweets, so this is going to be bittersweet... for you!"

Toadette gasped as her eyes widened, shaking her head. "P-please, don't do it!" She called out as she stood up, moving her hands slowly as she tried reasoning with Tubba.

But it was too late. With a smirk and no holding back, Tubba jumped onto the diamond, stomping on it as he broke it. Toadette screamed in horror as she began crying, falling to her knees and burying her tearful face in her hands as she shook her head. Huffing and puffing, Tubba grabbed the crying Toadette and chucked her far into the yellow sky, nodding his head as he pulled out a similar diamond behind his back.

"That will keep that brat from coming back here." Tubba insisted as he nodded his head, proudly heading back to his castle as he had the real diamond in tow. "Luckily I always have this hidden with me. Thank you, red herrings."

From that point onward, while Toadette would continue her adventure, she would continue to depress herself, as she would think that she lost the elusive diamond that granted sugary sweets, while the real deal forever stayed with Tubba, who simply liked the diamond and didn't even care for sweets.

**THE END**


End file.
